Christopher Eccleston
Christopher Eccleston portrayed Malekith in Thor: The Dark World. Significant roles *Jude Fawley in Jude (1996) *Duke of Norfolk in Elizabeth (1998) *Raymond Calitri in Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) *Major Henry West in 28 Days Later (2002) *The Doctor in Doctor Who (2005) *Claude in Heroes (2007) *The Rider in The Seeker (2007) *Destro in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *John Lennon in Lennon Naked (2010) *Pod Clock in The Borrowers (2011) *Daniel Demoys in Blackout (2012) Quotes *"'' Thor 2? Yeah I start shooting in August. I haven't seen a script yet which makes me nervous but yeah! Alan Taylor is directing who has done Game of Thrones so it should be good." *"Malekith is a bad guy with no redeeming qualities. He plans to take over the universe-egged on by Tom Hiddleston's mischievous Loki." *"''I didn't audition, no. I was offered it after a big meeting with Alan. What did he want? That's a good question. I would imagine he wanted diligence, a bit of intelligence. Probably an indomitable spirit. On a good day, there's six hours in make-up followed by half an hour in costume, and three hours traveling. What you need is someone who can endure a bit of a marathon, because I'd do eight or nine hours before I would even go on camera." *"No - they kept that difficulty of the role from me throughout the negotiation part! But the most important thing is that the audience pays their money, so you've got to live up to that. That was my whole business; that all that was worth the effort. It was for Alan Taylor that I particularly wanted to do the job. That and getting paid, of course." *"What I thought about a great deal was revenge - there's huge amounts of revenge. One quote is: "When you seek revenge, be sure to dig two graves." I did a film called ''Revengers Tragedy where I played a guy called Vindici - from the word 'vindictive' - and he is the distillation of revenge. So, in a way, that was what I had to think of: how revenge can make you absolutely monomaniacal - though you're still trying to make it recognizably motive-led. It's just the personification of movie evil." *"''I've got to tell you, there really isn't that big a connection actually, when it finally plays out. A movie comes along with a baddie, and then for the sequel you add another baddie to that mix. But in terms of Malekith and his maneuvering, there's not a huge amount of screen time with those two guys together. There's an implied connection - which Loki plays with - but it's not hugely developed strand in the film." *"They made a real effort, almost like a repertory of theatre actors, to make myself and Adewale feel welcome. And of course you've got to go into these things with an open heart and not with your guard up. Chris & Tom, Mr. Hopkins, all of them were fantastic with me. They've got a good sense of humor between them. I think you see that in the screen time they spend together when they're in Asgard and they're boozing and all that. I think that really does exist among them, to a certain extent." *"I used to bring home lots of latex in my ears every night filming. Not sure if that counts. When you've so much and actually take something, you end up with a house full of it." *"I think my first day was in a sequence where the Ark, Malekith's ship, suicide bombs into Asgard's main hall. And the level of detail in that was just breathtaking and extraordinary. But there's plenty of green-screen too, and I actually enjoy it. When I was a kid, before I was an actor, I used to go out into the garden and pretend I was surrounded by spaceships and pretend I was being attacked. It's just an extension of that. It's just play." *"Malekith has almost the godlike status among the elves. He initially appears after a centuries-long sleep. His intention is to reestablish his poisoned planet Svartalfheim - which was destroyed and poisoned centuries and centuries ago - and to return his world to its former glory, because there's a great sense of aristocracy among the elves, a great sense of their own self. So, he says, 'I will restore our world to its former glory, or I will die'. In order to that, he needs a particular artifact. In his quest to get that artifact, he comes into opposition with Thor, and he has an ancient enmity with Thor's grandfather. There's an ancient grudge, Asgard being represented in the light, and Svartalfheim and the elves represented the dark. And that keys into a back-story which affects Thor and Odin very strongly, because there's a little bit of an element of the sins of the fathers which Malekith is aware of and that Thor's grandfather is not quite as pure as he painted himself." *"Eh, the makeup was a little, I don’t think I’d like to revisit six hours of makeup every day. And I think Malekith has served his time. The way of the Marvel films, the ''Thor films, they have a new villain every time. I do think there was more to be said and done with Malekith.''" Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast